Decisions
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Being stuck between two guys is the worst thing in the world. Especially when those two guys both want the best for you. Will Mel be able to choose, or will she lose them both forever? A multi-chapter fic written for my best friend Mel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a multi-chapter fic that is written for my best friend Mel, aka MelRyderLove43. Check her stuff out, she's a brilliant writer. :) This fic will span about five chapters, maybe more. Reviews would be wonderful. Ying, I hope you like your surprise. :)**

**Chapter 1**

It's every girl's dream to have two guys fighting over her, right? Especially two extremely attractive guys.

Mel Brooks often scoffed at those girls. They had no idea what it was really like. The extent of the confusion, the heartbreak, the turmoil. She wanted to smack those particular girls.

Zack Ryder sat dutifully by her side in Catering, listening to his beloved purple iPod. He had one earbud in, and was sharing the other with her. She bobbed her head slightly to the music, enjoying the beat. She and Zack had the same music tastes, which was probably why they were such good friends.

"So can you hang out after the show tonight?" Zack asked, looking up at her hopefully. He was adorable with his spiky hair and hazel eyes, and she often found herself happier than she'd ever been when she was with him.

"Yeah, sure," Mel said with a warm smile. She knew what hanging out with Zack meant: Plenty of Justin Beiber and movies.

"Cool," Zack said, grinning.

Mel sat with him for a little while longer before going to get ready for her match. She stretched a little in her locker room, getting warmed up. She would be facing Maryse tonight, and even though she knew she could kick her enemy's ass, she still wanted to be nice and pumped up.

When the time came for her match, she went out and did just what she thought she was going to do: Kick Maryse's platinum ass.

She walked back through the curtain afterwards and ran right into something solid. "Oof! Sorry, I-" Her explanation died in her throat when she met a pair of deep blue eyes. Suddenly, everything fell away and her mind went blank.

"You alright?" Mike "The Miz" Mizanin asked, looking at the brunette curiously. She had a strange shell-shocked look on her face, and he was a bit concerned. "It's okay, you didn't hit me that hard."

Mel blinked, finally coming back to herself. "Oh, no, I just…" She trailed off, unable to remember what she had been doing. "Um. Sorry."

"No problem," Mike said with a smile. Then he ran a hand through his hair and added, "You can make it up to me by going out with me tonight. How does eight sound?"

Mel felt her heart leap; Mike wanted to go out with her? A surge of excitement and happiness filled her body, and she said, "Eight sounds great."

"Awesome," Mike grinned. "I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah," Mel said, grinning back.

A fuzzy feeling filled her as soon as he had gone. She had a date with Mike Mizanin!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mike was true to his word; he picked Mel up at exactly eight o'clock. He held the car door open for her and she climbed in, feeling like a princess. He got in the driver's side and drove them to a club that had just opened a few weeks ago. "I heard this place is pretty cool," Mike said, helping her out of the car. "I thought we could check it out."

"Sounds fun," Mel replied, smiling up at him.

Mike smiled back, and then led her into the building. The place was packed, and Mike held onto Mel's hand to make sure that they wouldn't get separated. Occasionally a few guys would try hitting on her, and Mike would shoot them icy glares, causing them to back off.

"Wait For Me" by Theory of a Deadman came on, and Mel's hazel eyes lit up. "I love this song," she exclaimed, swaying to the first opening notes.

"Dance with me," Mike said, taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor. He held her as they moved slowly to the music, and Mel lost herself in his scent and the steady rise and fall of his chest under her cheek. This was bliss.

At the end of the song, Mike tilted her chin up so their eyes met. She fell into the deep blue of his eyes, and then his lips were on hers, and she melted. Everything fell into place as they kissed. She felt like she belonged.

Her movie night with Zack had been pushed out of her mind entirely.

**A/N: There's the first chapter. :) I hope you liked it, buddy. Reviews would be very welcome. Oh, and PeoplePower1, or DavidOtunga, or CMTroll, or whatever the hell your name is, if you troll this fic, you will regret the day you ever decided to start harassing me or my friends, you asshole. There are ways to track your computer down, and none of us would think twice about reporting you for cyber bullying and harassment. So think carefully the next time you decide to post an idiotic review, you ignoramus. Thank you, and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The next chapter of my fic written for my best friend Mel! I hope this cheers you up, bud! Love you! :)**

**Chapter 2**

When Mel went to the arena the next morning, the first person she saw was Zack. He was leaning up against the wall next to a Pepsi machine, plugged into his iPod as usual. Mel was so high off of her night with Mike that she didn't even remember that she had blown him off last night, and she went skipping over to him happily. "Hey Zack, guess what?"

Zack pulled an earbud out and gave her a cool look. "What?"

Mel flinched at how frosty his tone was, and she stared at him, still not catching on to why he was so mad. "What's wrong with you?"

"What, so you had such an amazing time with Mike last night that you totally forgot about what we were supposed to do together?" Zack snapped.

The realization hit Mel like a speeding train, and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Oh my god, Zack, I am so sorry," she gasped, feeling absolutely terrible.

"Yeah. You're sorry. Well it's a little late for that now, don't you think?" Zack pushed off of the wall and stalked off down the hallway.

Mel ran after him, grabbing his arm. "Zack, please," she pleaded, spinning him around to face her, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't walk away from me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stand you up, I swear."

Zack yanked his arm free. "Let go of me."

Mel felt as though she'd been punched in the gut as soon as she saw the hurt in Zack's eyes, and then he took off down the hallway and was gone. She stood there, crying and shaking, and then she ran for the nearest safe haven she could find, Mike's locker room.

She opened the door and went inside, sobbing. Mike was getting ready for his match, but as soon as he saw how upset she was, he dropped everything and took her into his arms, stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words in her ear. "Tell me what happened," he said, rubbing her back.

Mel told him everything that had happened, and then she just dissolved into some more sobs. Mike held her, feeling bad. He loved Mel, but he didn't want to be causing her pain. And he knew that Zack loved her too, and that was the real reason why he was so angry with Mel.

And even though it killed him inside, he knew what he had to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later, Mel was back in her locker room after finally calming down. Mike had told her that he would fix everything and then sent her on her way with a kiss, and she believed him. He would make everything okay.

She laced up her boots and headed for the door, ready for her match against Eve. But at the exact moment that she opened the door, the Bella twins were walking by, and a name in their conversation caught Mel's attention.

"…can't believe that Mike's leaving," Nikki was saying.

"Yeah, who would've thought that Mike would join the Marines?" Brie answered.

The twins continued on down the hall, chatting away, unaware that with one sentence they had brought Mel's whole world crashing down around her.

**A/N: There you go, bud. I hope you don't hate me for this one. XD Just remember that I love you, 'kay? :) Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The next chapter for my best friend Mel! :) I hope you like, bud! Review! :)**

**Chapter 3**

Mel couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even comprehend what she had just heard. She wanted to chase the Bellas down and shake the information out of them, but her legs refused to comply. The world stopped turning, everything froze.

Mike was leaving? He was going into the Marine Corps?

Her head spun, and she felt sick. People in the Marines died all the time. War was nothing to play around with. A surge of terror rose up inside of her; what if Mike didn't come home?

She mentally slapped herself. She couldn't think like that. If she allowed those thoughts to slip into her head, then they might become a reality. She couldn't allow that to happen. If she lost Mike, she would lose a part of herself.

Mel took a deep breath, placing her hand on the white brick wall to steady herself. She had to remain calm. After all, most of the stuff that came forth from the yawning caverns of Brie and Nikki Bella's mouths were totally false. They were the locker room loudmouths, always trying to start trouble. Once, Nikki had almost had her pouty lips ripped off when she started a rumor that her and Cody Rhodes were involved, much to the annoyance of Cody's girlfriend and Mel's best friend Mikaela, who had gone after the raven-haired Diva like a wolf on a sheep. Mel would just have to ask Mike if it was true or not.

Feeling a little bit better at this line of reasoning, Mel made her way to Mike's locker room. She tapped on the door, praying that this rumor was just that, a rumor.

Mike opened the door, and when he saw her, his face clouded over. "Hey, Melly. It's good that you're here, because we need to talk."

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, but Mel brushed it off. This was Mike. Her Mikey. There was nothing to be scared of.

Mike moved aside and she went in, sitting on a bench. He closed the door and turned to face her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I heard a rumor…" Mel began, picking at a loose thread on her jeans and not looking at him.

"I'm going into the Marines," Mike cut her off, also unable to look at her.

The news hit her like a punch to the stomach, and she fought the urge to curl into a ball and cry. Nothing had ever prepared her for this.

"O-Oh…" Mel whispered, tears welling up in her hazel eyes. She tried to fight them, but in the end she was unable to, and they spilled down her cheeks, advertising her pain and fear.

"Melly…baby, please don't cry…" Mike said, agony clear in his voice. He crossed the room and took her into his arms, pulling her into his chest.

Mel sobbed against him, body trembling. It felt like she was being ripped in two, and it was the worst feeling in her life. "Wh-Why do you have to go?" she whimpered, trying to calm herself down. "Wh-Why can't you stay with me? Why?"

Mike bit his bottom lip. This was harder than he ever thought it would be. He hated seeing her so shattered, but it had to be done. He had to do this, for the both of them. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered against her hair. "But I have to do this. You may not understand it now, but you will in a couple of years."

"I don't want to wait a couple of years," Mel cried. "I want to be with you now."

"Melly, I'm doing this for you. Just trust me, okay?"

Mel took a deep breath, managing to calm herself a bit. "Okay," she whispered, looking up at him. "Just…just promise me you'll come home, okay?"

Deep down, Mike knew he couldn't promise that. But he the look in her eyes caused his mouth to open of its own accord. "I promise."

Mel nodded and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. Mike rested his chin on the top of her head, and they stayed like that for a long time, neither of them wanting to let the other go.

**A/N: There you have it, Ying! :) Review, people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The next chapter for my best buddy Mel. Sorry this took so long, buddy. :)**

**Chapter 4**

Mike left for the Marines the next week, and Mel was lost. Totally and utterly lost. She wandered around the arena before and after shows in a state of depression. None of her friends knew what to do with her. If she talked to anyone, it was simple one-word answers. Many of them had just given up on her, except for her best friend, Mikaela. But Mel wouldn't even open up to Mikaela.

Mel sat in her locker room after her match one night about three weeks after Mike had left, unlacing her boots. Her mind swam with thoughts of Mike overseas, fighting a war. Then those images were replaced with ones of him getting shot or hurt or worse, and she threw one of her boots at the wall. She had to stop thinking like that. It only increased the depression she was in. It was like a tidal wave, crashing over her and knocking her off her feet, sweeping her out to a black, bottomless sea. It was becoming more of a struggle to fight to the surface.

It didn't help that Zack had basically abandoned her. After the day that she forgot about their movie night, he had stopped returning her calls and texts, and he totally avoided her at the arena. It made her feel like shit and pulled her down even deeper.

As if fate could read her mind and had decided to be cruel, a knock sounded on her locker room door, and she sighed deeply. She really wasn't in the mood to fend off questions from anyone. Hell, she wasn't in the mood for anything, but that was quickly becoming normal.

Whoever it was continued to knock, so Mel finally dragged herself off the bench and went to answer the door. She opened it, an excuse already forming itself in her mind for why she couldn't talk right now. But the words died on her lips when she saw who was standing there.

Zack Ryder ran a hand through his hair, looking a little sheepish. Mel felt her heart leap. He looked different from the last time she had seen him, three weeks ago. His hair was longer, and it hung down to his eyebrows. She couldn't help but think that he looked cute as a button.

Their eyes met, and all of the anger, sadness and confusion she had been feeling for the past couple of weeks melted away. Instead she just wanted to cry.

Zack seemed to sense what she was going through, because guilt filled his hazel gaze. He felt terrible for how he had been acting towards her. He hated the fact that it had taken him three weeks to realize what an ass he was being.

"W-What are you doing here?" Mel asked, a slight tremor in her voice. She wanted him to go away. She couldn't take any more pain.

"I wanted to make things right," Zack answered quietly.

"Why?" Mel demanded, the flood of emotions consuming her. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and she didn't bother to stop them. "You abandoned me when I needed you the most. These past three weeks have been hell for me, not that you care. I made one mistake and you dropped me like a piece of hot coal. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Do you?"

"No I don't," Zack whispered, every hissed word a punch to his gut. "I never could. But I can tell you that I'm sorry. I was angry, but that doesn't excuse my behavior. I was an ass to you, and I apologize. Can you forgive me?"

Mel looked down, tears streaming down her face. Her entire body shook, and she felt like curling into a ball and disappearing. This was too much emotional trauma for her right now. "I don't know," she whispered, unable to look at him. "You hurt me…you…"

Zack lifted her chin up, and she looked up at him in confusion. He gently wiped her tears away, and then he bent his head and kissed her very tenderly. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I was scared."

Mel was speechless. Her lips tingled, letting her know that she hadn't just imagined the whole thing. "What were you scared of?" she said finally.

"Losing you to Mike," Zack admitted.

"But why?" Mel asked, confused. None of this was adding up.

"Because I love you," Zack said softly, before kissing her again.

Well then.

**A/N: There's the chapter you wanted so badly, buddy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you are bud, sorry about the wait. :)**

**Chapter 5**

"Y-You what?" Mel stammered, staring at Zack with wide eyes. She was convinced that her ears were playing tricks on her. There's no way he could've said what she just thought he said.

"I said I love you," Zack repeated, sounding a little nervous. He hadn't meant to blurt it out so suddenly, but his mouth had acted of its own accord. He had been scared to lose her, and it had just sort of popped out.

Mel stared at him, speechless. She had no idea what to say. She was so conflicted and confused right now. Mike was firmly lodged in her brain, and her thoughts were filled with him. Zack had completely stunned her. "I…I don't know what to say…" she rambled, seemingly unable to form coherent sentences.

"It's okay, I don't expect you to say anything," Zack said, running a hand through his hair and letting out a soft sigh. "I know I screwed up. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry," Mel said, touching his hand. "I'm glad you told me."

"But what about Mike?"

Mel looked down. "He's overseas…I miss him so much…"

"I know," Zack said, bringing her into a hug.

Mel buried her face in Zack's chest, trying so hard not to cry. Everything here reminded her of Mike. Just yesterday she had been rummaging through her duffel and had found one of his T-shirts he had let her borrow awhile back. A whiff of his scent off of the black fabric had sent her to her knees and called forth the tears from her hazel eyes, and she had stayed like that for close to an hour, just clutching the shirt to her chest.

The hardest part wasn't the fact that he was gone, it was that she didn't know if he would ever come back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's your daily chapter, bestest buddy. I hope you don't have too much of a heart attack. I love you. :)**

**Decisions, Chapter 6**

A month and a half had passed since Mike had left. Mel had gradually recovered from not having him there with her, and she no longer spent her days huddled in her hotel room or locker room, crying over him. They had been exchanging letters full of words of love and promises, and every so often he would call. Life no longer seemed unbearable now.

Of course, there had been some changes. Mel was currently the Divas Champion after winning it from her best friend Mikaela, and she had made new friends and was now very popular in the locker room. Mikaela and Cody had gotten married, and they were as happy as could be. Everything was perfect for everyone.

And then came the day late in July when Mel made a shocking discovery.

She had been sitting on the couch in her hotel room watching TV and thinking about Mike when all of a sudden her stomach had lurched. She felt the bile rising in her throat and she jumped up and sprinted for the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time. She vomited about two times, and then she sat back, stunned. She had no idea what had made her so nauseous suddenly. She hadn't eaten any bad food, and she wasn't sick. Nothing came to mind that could suddenly make her…

Wait.

Mel jumped up and hurried to her duffel. She pulled out the small calendar she kept in there to keep track of shows and counted the days. Her heart stopped.

She had passed her period by three weeks.

Right at the moment that she realized this, she felt the faintest of flutters inside of her stomach. She gasped and laid her hand reflexively on her flat tummy. She was rewarded with a slight nudge against her hand.

Mel sank to her knees in shock, hands clutching her stomach. This couldn't be real. She and Mike had only slept together once, a month and a half ago on the night before he had left. It had been the most perfect night in her life, and now it had created a new life growing inside of her.

Mel knew that she should be scared, or even upset. But the only emotion she could feel in her body was love. Love for the baby that was shifting inside of her. Mike's baby.

Mike. How was she going to tell him? What could she say? He was overseas. There was no way they could have a face-to-face conversation about this.

Just as she was pondering this turn of events, a knock sounded on the door. She took a deep breath to pull herself together and got up, walking over to the door. She was too distracted to look through the peephole first, and she pulled the door open without a second thought. When she saw who was standing there, a gasp was ripped from her throat.

"Hey, baby," Mike said, a soft smile spreading across his face at the sight of her.

"M-Mike," Mel choked out, the tears flooding down her cheeks. She leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He held her tight, murmuring soothing words into her ear and stroking her hair while she sobbed against the smooth skin of his neck.

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Mike whispered, cradling her close to her body. "I'm here now, shh. It's alright."

Mel leaned back to look at him, and she stroked his face. "I missed you so much, baby," she whispered back, pressing her forehead against his. "So, so, so much."

"I missed you too, babe," Mike said, brushing her bangs back off of her forehead. "But I'm back for good now, and I have something that I have to ask you."

"Okay, but let me tell you something first," Mel told him, taking his hand and leading him inside her room, shutting the door behind her.

"What is it?" Mike asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Well…it's something huge, and I hope that it won't ruin what we have," Mel said, sitting next to him and automatically fitting herself into his side like a matching puzzle piece.

"Melly, nothing could ever ruin the love that I feel for you," Mike told her gently, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers tightly together.

Mel relaxed at that tiny gesture of affection, and she gazed up at him with soft hazel eyes. "Okay, I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant, Mike."

There was a silence, and then it was shattered by Mike sweeping her into his arms and clutching her to him. "I'm going to be a father?" he whispered. "We're having a baby?"

"Yes," Mel whispered back, burying her face in his broad chest and fearing what he would say next.

"This is so perfect," Mike said, cradling her face in his hands. "This is the most perfect thing that has ever happened to me. Other than meeting you, of course."

"You mean you're not upset?" Mel said, looking up at him.

"Of course not," Mike replied softly. "In fact, this is the perfect time for me to ask you something."

"What is it?" Mel asked curiously.

Without another word Mike sank to one knee, and Mel's hands flew to her mouth.

"Mikey…?" she gasped.

"Mel, I love you with everything I have. And I know we haven't even known each other for a year, but you're my soulmate. And the fact that you're pregnant with my child only reinforces that we're made for each other. So, will you do me the greatest honor of my life and marry me?"

Mel's heart stopped as Mike produced a black velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. It was so amazing.

She suddenly realized that Mike was still anxiously waiting for an answer, and she whispered, "Yes, Mikey. Of course I'll marry you, baby."

A grin spread across Mike's elated face, and he stood up, sliding the ring onto her finger. Then he pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips in a tender kiss. "I love you, future Mrs. Mizanin," he whispered against her mouth.

"I love you too," she whispered back, feeling that flutter in her stomach once again. And this one wasn't entirely from the baby.

Everything was falling perfectly into place.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long, I've been super busy with school and stuff. But now I'm free for the summer, so expect more updates!**

**Decisions, Chapter 7**

Mel woke up many times that night, mostly to run into the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. Morning sickness, she discovered, was not reserved only for the morning.

When Mike woke up at six o'clock, she was hunched over the toilet, her head resting against the cool porcelain. It was clear that she had been there for a while, because she was fast asleep.

Mike lifted her up gently and carried her to their bed. He laid her down and tucked the covers around her, then left to go to the gym as soon as he knew that she was okay.

The sound of the door closing woke Mel with a start, and she looked sleepily around the room. She began to panic when she didn't see Mike, but her nerves quickly calmed when she noticed a note folded neatly on his pillow. She opened it and started to read.

_Mrs. Mizanin,_

_ I'm sorry for leaving you so early, but I needed to make a quick run to the gym. I figured if I got it out of the way in the morning, then I could spend the rest of the day with you instead. I'll be back soon, so don't miss me too much. I love you, and the little one._

_ Love, Mike_

Mel felt a warm feeling spread through her entire body, and she held the note close to her chest. He was so perfect. She was so lucky to have him.

The baby shifted within her stomach as if in agreement, and she smiled and laid a hand on her belly. There was already a bump there, and she knew that people would soon start to notice.

_Zack._

The thought of the name sent a shockwave through her body. What was she going to say to him?

As if in answer to her thoughts, a knock sounded on the door. Mel crossed the room and opened the door to reveal Zack.

"Zack?" she said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out or something," Zack said, looking a little nervous as well.

Mel hesitated, remembering what had happened the last time they had been alone together. But then she looked at Zack's hopeful face, and she caved. "I'd love to. Come on in."

Zack came inside and she shut the door, and then turned to face him. He stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, looking out of place among all of Mike's things. She suddenly felt very bad for him in that moment. He looked so alone…

"So, what do you want to do?" Zack asked.

Mel bit her bottom lip, staring at the floor. She knew that if she looked at him any longer, then her resolve would crumble into pieces. "I don't know," she whispered.

Zack moved towards her and then stopped abruptly. He wanted to touch her so bad, but he could see by the look in her eyes that she was conflicted, and he didn't want to add to her confusion. He sighed inwardly. Everything was so much easier before he had told her he loved her. Maybe it had been a mistake.

Mel noticed Zack's hesitation, and in that moment she made a split second decision. She closed the rest of the space between them and hugged him tight. Zack's arms went around her instantly, and she buried her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She instantly relaxed. Despite how much she loved Mike, she had to admit that she had missed this feeling. Zack always made her feel so warm and safe. He had always been there when she needed him, and he knew what she liked and how to make her laugh even when she was close to crying. He was her rock, and no matter how hard she tried, she could never let go of him.

Zack was thinking the exact same thing, and as he held Mel, all he could think was that he would give anything to be Mike. To be able to hold her and touch her and kiss her whenever he wanted. To wake up next to her every day of his life. It would be perfect.

"Zack…I…I have to tell you something…" Mel said, pulling back a little so that she could look up into his eyes.

Zack brushed some of her brown hair out of her face. "Okay, what is it?"

Mel chewed her bottom lip nervously. She tried to think of the gentlest way to break the news to him. It was like a double whammy, after all: Pregnant and engaged.

"So…yesterday, I kept throwing up for no reason, so I tried to think of what would make me do that. And then I realized that I had missed my period, and…"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Zack interrupted her, a sad note to his voice.

"Yes," Mel whispered.

Zack nodded slowly. He had known that it would happen sooner or later, but it still hit him like a ton of bricks. Mel was having a baby. Another guy's baby, not his.

Mel saw the pain in his eyes, and she said, "Zack…I'm so sorry…"

Without a word, Zack took her wrist and held her hand up, looking at the shiny engagement ring on her finger. "So when were you going to tell me about this?" he murmured, his voice quiet.

"I was going to…" she said, trailing off.

Zack swallowed hard and dropped her hand. It felt like he had been punched in the stomach twice, one after another. "I should go," he said, heading for the door.

"W-Wait," Mel cried, stretching a hand out towards him. "Don't go…please…"

Zack paused in the doorway with his back to her. It took everything he had to not turn around and take her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her over and over. But he knew that this was how it had to be. It hurt too much to be around her right now.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Zack said.

"Okay," Mel whispered.

And then he was gone, and Mel sat down on the bed numbly. He had left her.

When Mike came back from the gym an hour later, he found her crying on the bed. He knew what had happened, and he simply sat next to her and held her without saying a word.


End file.
